Puck & Rachel a mistake
by Liddy12344
Summary: Rachel and Puck have broken up and now Rachel is dating a douche called Jesse what  happens when the pink cross on the white stick comes up ?
1. Chapter 1

Glee Puck and Rachel A Mistake That Can't Be Undone.

In this story Quinn never got pregnant and Finn and Quinn are still Together.

Chapter one

It had been 4 weeks since Puck and Rachel broke up and Rachel was dating someone else. He never treated her like she should be treated so she broke up with him and only Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina knew about him. One day Rachel woke up with a queasy feeling and vomited in her bathroom she was on the same diet routine and yet she was getting bigger, it was time for her to start her period but it wasn't happening she thought 'just for safe measure' shed take a pregnancy test she did and it came out positive but she wondered she had never slept with her boyfriend yet and it clicked to her the only person she had slept with was Puck.

She knew the test was accurate but she went to school intending on it to be a normal day. She hadn't noticed but when she came in all her friends Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie came up to her and asked her if she was ok she had gone pale white and was shaking. She assured them she was fine and went through the day then it got to glee rehearsal everyone was convinced there was something wrong with Rachel she had been crying all day shaking and vomited a few times but she just told them she was fine just tired. Then all the football players came in with the cheerio's and Rachel ran to her seat and kept her head down until she had to sing they practised Don't stop believing but Rachel was just thinking and missed a few of her lines that's when everyone knew something was definitely wrong Rachel Berry of all people to not be focused on a song.

After they all started hounding her she was just telling them she was tired and had an upset stomach but they knew better.

'Dude you know what's up with Rachel' Asked Finn.

'How should I know probably just chipped a nail why should I care anyway not like I do or anything' Snapped Puck.

Then Mr Schuster asked Rachel what was wrong she didn't say anything but the tears were welling up in her eyes and eventually broke down and told him everything except that Puck was the father she made him promise not to tell anyone until she sorted this out. He agreed he offered his help but she just replied 'I'd rather do this on my own'

After that week had gone by everyone was still concerned about her and hounding her but she just had wanted to be left alone. Monday morning came by and she couldn't take it anymore and eventually at the beginning of glee practice she went up to Mr Schuster and quit glee then ran out crying everyone was confused and worried even Puck. After Glee Puck was on his way to football practice when he heard a sound from inside the auditorium he went in and saw Rachel singing and she had been crying because her eyes were all red and puffy.

Puck was just listening and thinking 'Damn she is hot and what the hell was wrong with her and bothering her enough to quit glee' She interrupted his thoughts

"Noah what are you doing her why are you listening to me sing?"

"I heard you and came in to check on you if you where alright" she sat next to him and started crying he hugged her and comforted her while she was crying on his shoulder he smelt her hair and they smelt like coconut which he loved and he tried to talk to her but she just wouldn't say anything. Then she finally stopped crying and lifted her head up to meet Puck's eyes and his head moved forward to kiss her then she ran out saying "I have to go, I have to go"

The next day Puck didn't see Rachel then came glee rehearsal and they were all standing by the piano talking trying to figure out what was wrong with Rachel whether she was in glee or not they were her friends then they thought it was about that guy she was dating and Puck heard and asked

"What guy"

"She was dating some guy Jesse I think his name was until early last week" Said Mercedes

Puck couldn't help it but inside he raged with jealousy 'Some other bloke touching Rachel his Rachel wait did I just say my Rachel'

Today was the big Game and Puck had tried to talk to Rachel but she just dodged him and he didn't know why.

At the game Rachel was sitting high up on the bleachers on her own with her head down and hand on her stomach. The game went well they were winning because Puck just looked up at Rachel for support whether she knew it or not.

Then the last goal they had won Puck looked up but Rachel wasn't there him and Finn went to the changing rooms when they come out as the where walking along a long corridor at the end they saw Rachel sat on the floor with her arms around her legs crying with her head down Puck and Finn rushed forward.

"Rachel, Rachel what's wrong"

She looked up with big puffy red eyes 'damn it even when she was crying she was hot'

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out then she just barely whispered

"I'm pregnant"

Chapter 2 spoiler – DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO SPOIL IT 

Finn tells glee, Rachel is nowhere to be seen, Puck is in a daze, After glee they all go out to breadsticks to cheer up Puck where they see Rachel with a girl and two guys.

Puck confronts Rachel at breadsticks where she tells then the girl is her best friend Lilly and the two guys are James and Dan her friends she is wearing a vest top which shows a slight bump which Puck cant take his eyes off and tells Rachel he wants to raise the baby with her and she says she doesnt want to keep it after its born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously

"Rachel, Rachel what's wrong"

She looked up with big puffy red eyes 'damn it even when she was crying she was hot'

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out then she just barely whispered

"I'm pregnant"

_"____I-i-i is it mine?"_

_"__Yes" Sniffle "I'm sorry i Have to go i'm sorry"_

___Rachel got up and ran away leaving an extremely devastated Puck on the floor._

_"__Hey dude, dude snap out of it, Talk to me"_

_"__What the hell do you want me to say dude oh ive just been told im gonna be a dad with a girl im pretty sure I could love dude"_

_"__C'mon Puck i'll drive you home"_

___All that night Puck sat on his bed thinking of the baby his baby "i'm not gonna be a deatbeat like my dad"_

___Next Day In School_

___Puck was pretty much on auto that day He kept trying to find Rachel but whenever he got he'd just see an flash of brown hair turning the corner for someone so small she really can move quickly. When it came to glee he just sat in the corner away from everyone._

_"__Erm Mr Schue"_

_"__Yes Finn"_

_"__I think seen as though we all are friends with Rachel i Think i should tell you because Puck won't"_

_"__Finn just get on with it"_

_"__Right sorry well you see erm.. Rachels pregnant"_

_"__WHAT"_

_"__OH MY GOD"  
"THAT POOR GIRL"_

_"__Yeah well Pucks the father"_

___Everyone's head whipped around so fast they almost got whip lash._

_"__YOU HAD SEX WITH RRACHEL!"_

_"__Get over it" With a shrug._

_"__Erm ok guys I think rehearsal is over now"_

_"__Yo Puck we are taking you to breadsticks to get you out this funk"_

_"__Its ok im gunna go lie on my bed"_

_"__Come on"_

___Breadsticks_

_"__hey Guys isn't that Rachel IN NORMAL CLOTHES!"_

_"__Who is she with that girl is pretty but the guys are hot!"_

_"__Yeah im gunna go ask how MY kid is doing"_

_"__Hey Rachel how my kid doing?"_

_"__OH Noah what are you doing here I haven't seen you all day"_

_"__Thats because you've been ignoring me"_

_"__I haven't and its my child"_

_"__who are these losers"_

_"__Yo Douche we are not the losers your the one who got my baby here knocked up"_

_"__Hey lil chill it"_

_"__Yea LIL chill it can I talk to you alone for a second"_

_"__No you cannot and LIL is short for Lilly"_

_"__Lilly i can make my own choices, Quickly Noah"_

_"__Yes Noah"_

_"__Listen i know i screwed up with the whole pregnant think but i wanna be apart of the kids life i wont be a deadbeat like my old man"_

___He put his hand on her placed her hand over his._

_"__Thats lovely Noah but im not keeping her"_

_"__Her? And you ARE NOT getting an abortion"_

_"__Oh no I mean adoption and ive just got a feeling"_

_"__Who are those douches your with?"_

_"__They are not douches her name is Lilly and she is my best friend and the two guys are James and Dan and could you please stop looking at my stomach its making me nervous"_

_"__What do you expect your wearing a vest top i can see a bump and who are James and Dan"_

_"__Oh there my Lovers why jealous i have needs you know" Rachel gives a light giggle._

_"__Please tell me youre joking"_

_"__Of course i am I am not a slut but the bump says another thing"_

_"__Youre not a slut"_

_"__Baby we need to go"_

_" __Ok Noah i have to go now ill see you in school and don't worry you can help me in the 9 months if you like" Rachel goes on her tip toes and kisses his cheek._

___As she walks past the table with all the gleeks hand in hand with Lilly who have all been eavesdropping she says hello and shes sorry she left glee and she'll see them soon._

___Chapter 3 spoiler – DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO SPOIL IT _____

4 months later Lilly and Rachel joined glee Puck and Rachel are spending more time together and Rachel has got a baby bump everyone is nice to Rachel but she spends most her time with Puck or Lilly in glee one day the baby kicks for the first time and everyone is rushing for a feel.

That night Rachel is over at Pucks house on his bed with him and he is feeling the baby kick and says he loves her and she says she wants go give it for adoption.

**Authors note**

**Only going to do 5 chapters in this story at the most review me if you want any pairings to make an appearance 3 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I don't get 5 reviews I can't be bothered carrying on but the next chapter was going to be a big one**

4 Months Later

Glee Practice – Rachel should be about 5 Months and 1 week

Rachel, Lilly and Puck where all sitting in the corner of the choir room, Yes Rachel and Lilly joined Glee because Rachel insisted she wanted the baby to love music and the only way for that is glee but she said she wouldn't go unless Lilly joined so here they are 1 week later in the corner fussing over baby names for a girl.

"Hey hot momma how's that baby cooking?"

"Great thanks so far Mercedes"

"Yeah well I have an idea for a name for a girl its fabulous"

"Spit it out Hummel"

"Coco- Chanel"

"NO"

"NOT A CHANCE"

"Cute but sorry Kurt"

"Well your baby would be very stylish what names have you come up with so far?"  
"I like Jackie Daniels"

"We are not naming our kid an alcoholic drink its deplorable"

"It's better than your old name"

"Ruth is not old it's an antique name"

Puck places his hand on Rachel's quite big baby bump.

"Sorry not an 89 year old"

"Hmphh"

"How about Barbara Oh a middle name-

"Streisand" Lilly interrupts Rachel.

"How did you know that"

"Doesnt matter babe we are not naming her Ruth or Barbara Streisand"

Mr Schue walks in.

"Ok guys...Gaga"

"What?"

"Lady Gaga the greatest singer in our generation"

"Oh my god the Baby"

"What is it coming I think we need hot towels"

"No" Giggles "Its Kicking"

"Ooh let me feel"

"I want to Touch"

Soon enough everyone was crowding round on Rachel's belly.

Kurt who managed to get a kick on his hand squealed like a girl and then fainted.

"Ok guys she's not an animal at the petting zoo look Kurt has fainted I think we can dismiss early''

"Thank god Mr. Schue this baby is making me tired"

"Ok Mercedes and Matt could you two take Kurt to the nurses office"

"Sure thing Mr Schue"

Pucks house –Pucks bedroom

"So Rach wanna make out"

"I'm already pregnant you pig and no I want to rest"

Rachel flops on the bed and puts her head underneath Pucks chin he has his arm around her and his other arm on her belly.

"Wooahh that baby is like Jackie Chan in there"

"Yeah she moves a lot around you"

"She must know I'm her daddy you know If we name her Jackie Daniels we could say we named her Jackie 'cos she was like Jackie Chan in your belly"

"One- we are Not naming her Jackie Daniels for the last time and Two- We won't be telling her anything because like I said at the beginning I'm giving her up for adoption"

"Wait a minute she's my kid as well I don't get any choice in the matter?"

"NO"

"Rachel I love you we can be a family"

"Still giving her up for adoption" she says monotone

"Damn it worth a try"

Quite a fun chapter Kurt faints hehe

___Chapter 4 spoiler – DONT READ IF YOU DONT WANT TO SPOIL IT _____

the past 3 months and they are having a conversation and he mentions them and it goes into the flashbacks then she says she believes him and then in glee he sings Beth To her and they agree on the baby's name on Beth but he's still pissed off that he had just opened his heart to her and she still wants to give her up to adoption.

**Authors note **

**Any Reviews are welcome just try to be nice xx**

**Please review if you want her to give it up for adoption or chicken out review please 3**

**Oh and no spoiler next time for the last chapter x**

**if I don't get 5 reviews I cant be bothered carrying on but the next chapter was going to be a big one**


	4. Chapter 4

Puck and Rachel a mistake that can't be undone – chapter 4.

3 Months Later.

" Hey Rach"

"Yeah"

"I Think im in love with you and if you repeat how soft I am I will spank you"

"Thats disgusting Noah and about the whole love thing don't say things you don't mean"

"Hey I do mean it remember when we were at the ice cream parlour"

_3 months earlier_

_"NOOOAAAAHHHH"_

_"Jesus Christ its 2 in the morning what the hell do you want"_

_"Noah for one your jewish you don't believe in jesus Christ secondly don't cuss infront of the b-a-b-y its imori-_

_"Ok got it jewish, cuss infront of baby now what the he-hope do you want"_

_"Good boy I want ICE CREAM"_

_"Ok we'll get ice cream in the morning go back to sleep"_

_"No now"_

_"Sleep then ice cream-_

_"now sweetie"_

_"Sleep then ice cream-_

_"NOW NOAH!"_

_"Fine woman get in the car"_

_"wee"_

_"Your like a little kid babe"_

_"You love it hehe"_

_Ice Cream Parlour_

_"I cant believe this place is open at fucking 2 in the morning"_

_"Noah no cursing ok and its open because all the still drunk people come in here and while their high"_

_"And you know this how"_

_"I... Erm well you see ehem-_

_"Just tell me Rach I gunna fall asleep here"_

_"Well my ex-boyfriend Jesse got me high once and well extremely drunk and we came here"_

_"What that douche ill kill him where does he live"_

_"Doesn't matter now"_

_"Rach answer me the question honestly ok ... Did you sleep with Jesse St. Douche"_

_"I don't see how that is relevant"_

_"Please Rach just answer the Fuc-" he cut himself of their because of the death glare Rachel was giving him._

_"Fine but no cussing well ehem yes I did"_

_Rachel could obviously see him trying to control his anger._

_"Well least I took your virginity right...right?"_

_"Yes right"_

___Present_

_"__Yeah well that was sweet but I saw Jesse in the supermarket the next week with a mysteriously broken nose happen to know anything about that?"_

_"__Hmm no doesn't ring a bell, how bout the time we went for the scan when we first found out it was definitely a girl"_

_2 months Earlier_

_'s office._

_"Ok Noah you know what the baby is fine I think we should just go"_

_"Oh no you don't listen Rach I know your scared hell im scared too but this is for the baby OUR baby"_

_He took her hand he silently thought 'I love the way her hand fits into mine'_

_"Its gunna be ok Rach"_

_He kissed the top of her head as they waited to be called._

_"Rachel Berry"_

_In the room_

_"Ok Rachel again this is going to be a little chilly;_

_Ok theres the baby and here's the hearbeat"_

_Just then a small thumping sound filled the room and to Puck and Rachel nothing sounded better._

_"Ok guys I'm just going to give you a moment"_

_"Oh my god even Barbara Streisand can't beat that" Rachel said with tears running down her face._

_"Only you can think of music now" _

_"Noah are you crying"_

_"what, erm no"_

_"Dont worry I won't tell anyone you're a little softie"_

_"Sorry to interrupt guys but would you like to know the sex of the baby?"_

_"Sure dude"_

_"I think it's a girl"_

_"We'll Miss Berry you are correct you are having a baby girl congratulations"_

_"A baby girl Rach were having a girl" He had tears running down his face but couldn't be bothered wiping them off._

_Outside the office._

_"Were having a girl" Puck lifted Rachel up and span her around._

_"Yes now put me down this instant"_

_"Ok now were going shopping ill get you anything you want"_

_"Anything?"_

_"Yes"_

_"I want Johnny Depp"_

_" I cant get you him but ill get you Sweeney Todd and hey why do you want him you got a stud right here"_

___Present_

_"__Ok I admit that was cute but it doesn't prove you love me"_

_"__Rach I have never I mean NEVER let anyone see me cry ask my ma she'll tell you"_

_"__Whatever I still want Johnny Depp you still owe me him"_

_"__Hey would he sing to you in glee?"_

_1 month earlier_

_"Rachie baby weres your stud muffin"_

_"I don't know Lil he's been dodging me all day what do you think ive done something, have I did something wrong,did he not like me talking to Finn earlier,do-_

_"BABY breathe he's probably just pmsing don't worry about it" Lilly wrapped her arms around a very sad Rachel._

_Just then Noah strolled in he started to walk to Rachel to see why shes sad 'If Finn said anything to her ill rip his balls of' But stopped halfway when he saw Lilly's death glare._

_He sat next to Finn just as he was about to ask him what he said to Rachel Mr Schue came in._

_"Ok guys were gunna talk about mash-ups but first does anyone want to say anything" He looked to Rachel eventhough she hasn't criticised or did any of her usual announcements since she was pregnant .Force of habit he guessed._

_"Erm I have something I'd like to show"_

_"Sure take it away Puck"_

_"I know ive been avoiding you it was just because if I saw you I know id spill what I was doing"_

_He stood with his guitar locked eyes with Rachel._

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along_

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline

_Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

_While everyone was clapping Puck just had his eyes locked with Rachel who was smiling and clapping with everyone else but she had that certain sparkle in her eyes and it made Puck so happy he put it there he's a badass ok so badass he can say things like that._

Present

"That was so Sweet Noah I loved you did that for me"

"But you don't Love me Rachel god damn it I love you why can't you accept that"

"Noah you love me for baby girl but you don't love me for me"

"Rachel I love you every part of you, your eyes, your legs, hell even your nose, your hair those lips remember when I kissed you when we were both sober"

"Yes I remember it being against my will"

"You loved it and you love me"

_2 Weeks Earlier_

_Puck stood outside the choir room as he heard 2 voices one of them unmistakably his baby mama._

"_Rach I love you I don't care if you're having a baby we belong together female and male lead"_

"_Finn I cant be with you im having Noah's baby can you please just leave"_

"_No I cant you cant tell me you don't love me"_

"_Your right I cant please leave"_

"_I told you Rach I'll wait for you"_

_Puck hid as Finn walked out._

'_Why the fuck was Finn saying that he's supposed to be my bro what the hell thats my girl'_

_He stormed in the choir room and forcefully but gently at the same time cupped Rachel's face in his hands._

"_Noah what are you-_

_He cut her off with a passionate kiss at first she was stiff but then relaxed into it as he was pouring all his feelings into that kiss._

Present

"That was amazing kiss"

He smirked "You just said that out loud"

_"__Fine ok I believe you"_

_"__Finally but lemme ask you, do you still love Finn?"_

_"__Oh Noah no I haven't loved him since he went back to Quinn the last time."_

_"__Ok I believe you babe" With that he pulled her onto his knee with slight difficulty hey she was pregnant she's heavy and started making out with her._

___Just as his lips touched hers Rachel just melted into it. 'The Hormones' She thought._

___The Next day – Glee Practice_

___As usual Lilly, Rachel And Puck were sitting together._

___Mr Schue walks in "Ok Puck came to me and has a song he would like to sing"_

_"__wooo" " Goo Puckerrman"_

_"__Ok this is for two very special girls"_

_"__Puck You shouldn't have" Lilly Exclaimed._

_"__Shut up you idiot he means me and baby G"_

_"__Boo you Puckerman"_

_" __WAIT JUST THERE BABY G, G FOR GUCCI?"_

_"__Sorry Kurt G for girl cause we haven't decided on a name yet"_

_"__Well I still vote for Gucci or Chanel maybe even Kurtaryia"_

_"__Can I get on with my song yet and no way in hell are we naming her kurtariya dude"_

_"__Yes Puck please go on"_

_" Beth I hear you calling but I cant come home right now me and them boys are playing and we just cant find the sound,  
Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling oh Beth what can I do,  
You say you feel so empty that our house just stayed a home and I'm always somewhere else and your always there alone,  
Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you I think I hear them calling oh Beth what I can I do,  
Oh Beth what can I do,  
Beth I know you're lonely an I hope you'll be alright cause me and them boys will be playing all night, all night."_

___Puck just looked up and saw Rachel crying on Lilly's shoulder he ran up to her._

_"__No babe it was supposed to be a nice thing you know not make you cry"_

_"__No Noah it was lovely these a just tears of joy I've been thinking I quite like the name Beth for a baby what do you think?"_

_"__Hell yes so this means where keeping little Beth then"_

_"__Sorry no Noah you know we can do this I think we could ask the people who are going to adopt her to name her Beth you know"_

_"__No offense babe but I've practically scooped down to Finn's whippedness and sang you a song and you still want to give her up"_

_"__Hey"_

_"__Sorry dude its true"_

_"__Okay Firstly Noah whippedness is not a word and Secondly yes we are giving her up face it"_

_"__Whatever babe you'll regret it"_

___**Okay I know I haven't written in sooooooooooo long ive had so manyyy exammss anyways last chapter next one then ill probably work on a oneshot for faberry then other shows im sorry I wont be doing glee for a while now but check out my other stories Please Reviewxx**_


End file.
